Golden Sun: The Songfic Musical
by socopunkgirl
Summary: What if Golden Sun had more drama than a soap opera? Well here it is, the incredibly dramatic and very romantic story. Please review!
1. I Woke Up in A Car

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Golden Sun: The Musical  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of these songs.  
  
Hi, my name is (not) socopunkgirl. I really love Something Corporate and one night I got the idea to make a GS fanfic using their songs so this is the product of my idea. Hope you like it.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
~Chapter 1: I Woke Up in A Car~  
  
[I woke up in new york city   
  
from my sleep behind the wheel   
  
caught a train to Poughkeepsie  
  
and time stood still]  
  
A blond haired boy woke up from his sleep, dreaming about something that would never happen; for everything to change. He looked in the mirror, his reflection alienated from the real him, the one he kept deep inside, the one no one ever saw. His sapphire eyes gleaming against the sunlight, caught the attention of a shiny silver object in the background. "Oh shit," he gasped, the clock read 7:30, he ran out the door.   
  
[she wrote me a letter from San Diego   
  
to qualify her luck   
  
these flights connect through Arizona   
  
but I think I'll stay stuck]  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the less expensive part of town, a boy closed the door to his apartment. It started to rain, causing his eyeliner to run, he practically blended in the darkness. His black clothes were getting drenched, but he just stood there with the same expression. Yesterday, he had gotten a letter from his old girlfriend, she was getting married, she was having a baby, she was happy, and he wasn't.   
  
[so here I am   
  
here I am   
  
well I woke up in a car   
  
I traced away the fog  
  
so i could see the Mississippi on her knees   
  
I've never been so lost   
  
I've never felt so much at home   
  
please write my folks and throw away my keys   
  
I woke up in a car   
  
I woke up in a car]  
  
The two boys met at the crosswalk.   
  
"So Issac, what's been up," the gothic one asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Nothing.... life sucks, school sucks."  
  
"Hell yeah.."  
  
"Garet, I think the boys are gonna beat you up today"  
  
"I really could care less, they just do that because I'm different so screw them"  
  
A red car passed by, filled with people from their school. The people in the car stared out the window in amazement.  
  
"We should stop meeting like this..." Issac sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know... so I'll see you at practice later"  
  
"Ivan's house, right?"  
  
"No, Picard's"  
  
Issac and Garet left at the same time, acting as if nothing ever happened.   
  
[I met a girl who kept tattoos for homes   
  
that she had loved   
  
if I were her I'd paint my body   
  
until all my skin was gone]  
  
  
  
At the school, the halls were busy with all the plans for graduation, there were only 5 days left. Issac stood near his locker, the people in his way moved to get out of his way, he was popular: he was on the football team, he had a girlfriend who was the head cheerleader, he had straight A's, he had a scholarship to the most prestigious school in the world, and he was sick of it all. The girl next to him giggled as she talked, she was the perfect bubbly girlfriend.  
  
"Isssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccc," she squealed.  
  
"Oh, hi Christina."  
  
"So are we gonna do anything later?" she hinted something by her tone, and winked.  
  
"Uhhh.. no, I needed to talk to you-- in private."  
  
"Oh-kay, honey" she smiled and he brought her to the cafeteria.  
  
Minutes later the doors opened, and Christina burst out crying, her mascara running down her eyes. Issac stepped out as the crowd watched as Christina ran to the bathroom. Then they looked at him with questioning eyes. Issac just shrugged "What? I just broke up with her."  
  
[she wrote me a letter as we passed through Rockford   
  
she said she won't forget   
  
maybe I do maybe I don't   
  
but I know I haven't yet]  
  
  
  
Garet fought his way through the halls. He pushed through his way, of as he called it "preppy morons." When he reached his locker some girl with running mascara was kissing Picard. "Get out of my way Picard" Garet shouted. They moved to the locker next to his. He sighed as he opened the locker and looked in the mirror. His brown eyes scanned his once spiked red hair. "Dammit" he thought. The bell rang and he walked into class.   
  
[so here I am   
  
here I am   
  
well I woke up in a car   
  
I traced away the fog  
  
so i could see the Mississippi on her knees   
  
I've never been so lost   
  
I've never felt so much at home   
  
please write my folks and throw away my keys   
  
I woke up in a car   
  
I woke up in a car]  
  
Felix wandered the halls aimlessly. He didn't need to go to school, he didn't need a future. He heard the intercom announce "Will Mr. Felix, please report to the principal's office, I repeat, will Felix report to Principal Kraden's office." He flicked off the intercom and walked away, the sound of his baggy pants echoed through the empty halls. Felix reached the office and put his beanie on "wish me luck" he murmured. A man with a gray beard and glasses sat in a big maroon chair.  
  
"Ah, Felix, so nice you could join me."  
  
"What is it this time"  
  
"I heard from a source that you dipped Alex's head in a toilet, for I quote "Getting fresh with you."  
  
"Yeah so what" he stuck out his tongue, a stud stuck in the middle.  
  
"Felix, I told you this a million times you need to stop doing this, one more time and I might--'  
  
"What, expell me? Go ahead, I hate school..."  
  
"If I expelled you, you'd have to take your senior year over again, but in another school. Like the new millitary academy in the next city."   
  
Felix gulped.  
  
"So I suggest Felix, for the next 5 days you be on your best behavior or I will expell you. That is all."   
  
[and maybe I could live forever   
  
if not ever I had known  
  
that you'd be waiting here   
  
whenever I am all alone]  
  
Ivan sat in his chemistry class concentrating more on the girl in front of him than the teacher.  
  
"Ivan.... Ivan... IVAN!"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his teacher, Miss. Karst.  
  
"Now, Ivan name a liquid in the Elemental Table."  
  
He jumbled his head to think of one.  
  
"Mercury?"  
  
"Correct, see Ivan if you put more effort into thinking than looking at Serena you'd have better grades."  
  
Ivan blushed and sunk into his seat while Serena burried her head into her book.   
  
[but here I am   
  
well I woke up in a car   
  
I traced away the fog  
  
so I could see the Mississippi on her knees   
  
I've never been so lost   
  
I've never felt so much at home   
  
please write my folks and throw away my keys]  
  
Picard stuck his tongue some girl's throat in the bathroom. Eariler he saw her crying and coaxed her. Now after an hour he was already at second base and going strong. He let her balance against the wall and he held her up. Minutes later they were done, it was over. She kissed him again before she left. "Bye" she whispered in his hear and that's the last time he ever saw her.  
  
[well I woke up in a car   
  
I traced away the fog  
  
so I could see the Mississippi on her knees   
  
I've never been so lost   
  
I've never felt so much at home   
  
please write my folks and throw away my keys   
  
I woke up in a car   
  
I woke up in a car   
  
I woke up in a car]  
  
Alex walked to his car, and got in as fast as he could. He begged the principal to go home because Felix had dunked his head in the toilet. He felt like shit, he was such a humiliation, everyone hated him, he even hated himself. He drived faster and faster the speed a rush, an uncontainable high. The streets where slippery, one wrong move and he would be sent flying down the hill into the raging sea. His eyes stung with the uncontrollable tears, blinding his vision. He never saw the thing in his way. 


	2. I Want To Save You

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Golden Sun: The Musical  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of these songs.  
  
Hi, my name is (not) socopunkgirl. I really love Something Corporate and one night I got the idea to make a GS fanfic using their songs so this is the product of my idea. Hope you like it.  
  
Warning: PG-13 for mild lyrics and language. This fic is very angsty and dark.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
~Chapter 2: I Want To Save You~  
  
(on the same day as the first chapter, this one is happening at the very beginning too)  
  
[standing on the edge of morning   
  
scent of sex and New Found Glory   
  
playing as she's pulling back her hair   
  
she drives away   
  
she's feeling worthless   
  
used again but nothing's different   
  
she stayed the night   
  
but knows he doesn't care]  
  
Mia brushed down the tangles in her cerulean hair and grabbed her clothes off the floor. She tiptoed around so she wouldn't wake Alex up. It was 2:00 in the morning and she needed to get home. She went out through the broken glass window, and cut herself doing so. She clot the blood using her t-shirt. Sitting there she thought about everything going on in her life, her parents were divorcing, but she was okay with that, as long as she got to see the both of them, she was not allowed on the cheerleading team anymore, they had problems with girls who weren't virgins, but overall she was happy.  
  
[home by three   
  
deafening quiet   
  
the porch light's off   
  
yes they forgot it   
  
she cried herself to sleep   
  
but she don't dare   
  
then she wants to be a model   
  
she wants to hear she's beautiful   
  
she's beautiful]   
  
A fiery red-head moved around the empty house. Her outfit showed her personality, she wore a red plaid skirt and a t-shirt that said "You give love a bad name." Her eyes were lined with eyeliner and her hair was put up in a messy ponytail. She went outside, it was raining, she streched out her hands and felt the cold rain go in her hands. Her best friend Garet hated rain, but she loved it, the way it just comes out of nowhere, something unexpected. A voice startled her...  
  
"Jenna what are you doing?"  
  
She turned around, her brother stared at her with calm look.  
  
"Nothing... it's raining."  
  
"I can tell..."  
  
"Do you think they'll come back?"  
  
"I don't know, no one can knows."  
  
"Felix... thank you."  
  
"It's okay, Jenna."   
  
"We should go to school now."  
  
"Yeah I know..."  
  
Felix walked away and left Jenna alone in the middle of the street. She stood there, face turned toward the sky, opening her mouth so she could feel the drops of water on her tongue. She fiddled with her lip ring and spinned around in circles, listening to the beating of her heart, in tune with the thunder miles away.  
  
[I want to save you   
  
I want to save you   
  
I need you   
  
save me too   
  
I want to save you]  
  
A girl sat on the bus in the vey back. The musty smell of rain drifted in and out, whenever the door opened to let a passanger in. She smoothed her gray skirt down so it wouldn't get too high. A boy sat down next to her,  
  
"Hi, Sheba"  
  
"Oh, Ivan, what classes do you have?"  
  
"Chemistry..."  
  
"Ohh so I'll see you at the end of school."  
  
"No, the guys are coming over today."  
  
"Okay then, I'll call you."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They looked in each others eyes, he moved in closer, and-- the bus stopped. Sheba closed her eyes and Ivan went off leaving her inside. She sighed inwardly and trudged off to school.   
  
  
  
[dressed by dawn and out the door   
  
no light   
  
she memorized the floor   
  
so she could leave without being detected   
  
she works till three   
  
it's uniform   
  
she dreams that he'll come by the store   
  
she prays for days   
  
the boys mean she's protected   
  
and she wants someone to see her   
  
she needs to hear she's beautiful   
  
she's beautiful]   
  
Jenna put her backpack in her locker and ran straight into Alex. Her books spilled all over the slippery floor and she crouched down to pick them up. His whole head was wet and his hair slipped into his eyes, she smiled,  
  
"Damn Alex what happened to you?"  
  
He pointed to Felix, who was standing there laughing. She started getting mad and gave Felix a death glare, he stopped laughing and turned around in fear.  
  
"Sorry Alex, my brother is a loser."  
  
"It's okay Jenna, it's not your fault."   
  
The bell rang, and they parted ways.  
  
  
  
[I want to save you   
  
I want to save you   
  
I need you   
  
save me too   
  
I want to save you]   
  
Mia reached in her black capri pocket and pulled out a pencil, she wrote neatly across the creamy white piece of paper, scribbling a perfect sketch of a little girl, the shadows lined the picture, showing the darkness. Her purple shirt crumpled a bit as she moved in closer towards the desk, a voice inside her head teaching her where to put every line. She grinned when her drawing was done, this by far, was her best work, she was conveying her inner feelings, pouring out her soul into one subject. She showed it to Alex, who was sitting next to her, he yawned and merely said "it's good." Her eyes glazed with unspilled tears, and shoved it in her bag and she was dying for class to be over. Later, Alex left to go to the principal's office, "no doubt to tell on someone again," Mia thought.   
  
  
  
[and she won't sleep   
  
she won't sleep   
  
and she won't sleep   
  
at all]   
  
The clocked ticked and ticked until it droned into a quiet buzzing sound. Jenna found herself bored to death in history and ached to get out, it was her last class for today, because she had finished all her other classes, she got to go home early.  
  
The intercom called her name, "Jenna we need you in the school office." She got up, the schreeching of the chair against the tiled classroom echoed. She quietly walked out of the classroom, the sound of her boots disturbed everyone while they were taking a test, they looked at her as she walked out. When Jenna was finally out she exhaled and leaned against the door. She gathered her thoughts and ran to the office,   
  
"Jenna, your brother is in trouble again."  
  
"I know principal Kraden."  
  
"Make sure he doesn't mess up again."  
  
"I will..."  
  
"By the way Jenna, your scholarship can get you into any school you want."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"You were planning on going to college, right?"  
  
"I don't know, I just can't leave Felix here, alone, he's always been there for me, and I need to be here for him."  
  
"Well, please consider."  
  
She nodded "don't worry, I will." She exited, and contemplated what she just said, the bell rang, it was lunch break. She grabbed the things from her locker and grabbed her skateboard, and went off in the rain.  
  
  
  
[I want to save you   
  
I want to save you   
  
I need you   
  
save me too   
  
I want to save you   
  
(let me save you)   
  
I want to save you   
  
(let me save you)   
  
I want to save you   
  
(let me save you)   
  
I want to save you]  
  
Sheba went off into the halls, trying to get away from the huge crowd, and bumped into someone unfamiliar. She blushed,  
  
"Uh, I uh, err, sorry."  
  
He smiled "It's fine, don't worry," and with that he was off, with Garet. In that moment she knew she was falling for the boy who's name she didn't even know. Mia stood off to the side and watched as her friend stood there infatuated.   
  
"Hey..." Mia whispered.  
  
"Who is that?" Sheba asked innocently.  
  
"That's Felix," she stuck out her tongue "you like him don't you?"  
  
Sheba twisted her handerchief in two and blushed a deep red.  
  
"I knew it Sheba, you finally have a boyfriend."  
  
"Stop it Mia! I don't even know if he likes me."  
  
"I saw his smile, he does."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very."  
  
They walked off to the cafeteria, and were shocked to hear that something had happened to a student, who was driving home a few minutes ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know if that counts as an evil cliffy ^_^ Well anyways I need your votes people! Is this a Felix/Sheba fic or a Ivan/Sheba fic. I need someone to be Alex's nurse and Picard's new girlfriend. Any takers??? Please review I'd really appreciate it.   
  
  
  
VVV (press the box right down there) 


End file.
